Inner Strength
by LizMaka31
Summary: When Lucy is kicked off Team Natsu and called weak she decides to show them just how strong she can be. With the help of a surprising friend she discovers that she is stronger than even she thought and that some of her guild mates are very misunderstood. Sorry Suck at summaries.


**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the Characters**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes through the gap of my curtain and groaned. I really didn't want to get up today but knew I should probably get to the guild. I got out of bed and stretched my aching body. I had really been pushing myself with the solo missions I had been taking. I walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day while I thought about my missions. It really was very different to going with a team and wasn't nearly as fun. I ran my bath and sank into the hot water allowing it to sooth my body. As I thought about my team I became sadder. It had been a few months since I had been on a mission with them and they even talked to me less when we were in the guild. Ever since Lisanna had come back they just didn't seem to have as much time for me. I didn't blame them or Lisanna I knew she was a sweet girl and Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy were just happy to have her back but it got a little lonely without them especially on missions. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a shiver went through me and realized the water had gotten cold. I jumped out of the bath and wrapped myself in a towel before leaving the bathroom. As I got dressed I couldn't help my thoughts returning to Team Natsu and suddenly had a bad feeling. I pushed that aside and after grabbing my keys and whip left my apartment to head to the guild. As I headed towards the guild I jumped up onto the wall next to the canal and summoned Plue to walk with me. As I balanced on the wall the boatman warned for me not to fall in and as usual I waved him off. As I continued on my way I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was almost covered in dark grey clouds.

"Looks like there's going to be one hell of a storm huh Plue?" I mentioned to my spirit.

"Puu Puuu"

I looked down to see the shivery little spirit nodding in agreement and giggled at the cute sight. When I looked up again I realized I was almost at the guild. When I got to the large wooden doors of the guild I thanked Plue and dismissed him back to the spirit world. Just as I was about to open the guild doors my gut twisted with the bad feeling I had earlier and again I pushed it away. Just as I opened the guild doors and got inside the heavens opened up and rain came pouring down. I smiled at my good luck and called out a greeting to everyone. As always I was met with an enthusiastic response that made my smile widen and all sad thoughts of my team leave my mind. Ass I walked to the bar where Mira was cleaning glasses I looked around the guild. I couldn't help the soft smile at seeing everyone lively and happy. I also noticed that the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus was sitting at a table a little away from the rest of the guild and couldn't help the soft sigh. They really were trying to make up for what they had done and I had forgiven them a long time ago but the rest of the guild was still wary of them. I really wish they could all get along but I guess it would just take time. When Laxus looked up at me I blushed at getting caught staring but smiled before turning to Mira and asking for a strawberry milkshake before sitting on a stool. When I received it I thanked her before turning to watch the guild and noticed that Team Natsu was nowhere to be found. I turned back to the bar and called out to Mira who had just served Cana another barrel of alcohol.

"Hey Mira do you know where Team Natsu went?"

As soon as she heard my question she got a nervous look on her face before hesitantly answering.

"Ah, they left on a mission yesterday with Lisanna"

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mira"

I smiled at her and after giving me a hesitant nod she continued cleaning glasses. I turned back around while sipping my milkshake and noticed that Laxus was watching me. I blushed again and quickly finished my milkshake and getting ready to head back home before the storm got too bad. Just as I was about to say goodbye to Mira the guild doors slammed open and in walked Team Natsu and Lisanna. I silently watched as they walked in and was surprised when they immediately headed towards me. At first I was happy that they were going to talk to me but that was immediately over powered by the bad feeling from earlier. As I took in the determined looks of Natsu, Erza and Gray as well as the nervous guilty look of Lisanna I knew what was coming but couldn't help but hope I was wrong. The first to speak was Natsu and I knew it was serious when her didn't say Luce instead of Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, we have to talk about team you see we decided to replace you with Lisanna because we can't protect both of you"

He grinned after saying this and was immediately punched in the face by Gray.

"You stupid flame-brain I knew we shouldn't have let you do the talking" he then turned to me and began again "Look Lucy we aren't replacing you we just promised Lisanna that we'd help her get back into missions and we can't protect both you and her at the same time so we were thinking you could take a break from the team"

When he was finished I was frozen to the spot and felt numb. I also couldn't help but notice that the whole guild had gone silent and was watching the whole scene unfold in disbelief. I knew how they felt I could hardly believe this was happening myself. I knew it was a possibility when they stopped taking me on missions but I never thought it would actually happen. I was bought out of my shocked thoughts by Erza.

"Yeah Lucy maybe this is a good thing. You can go on some easy missions and get the reward since these two won't be breaking things. You are always complaining about your rent now you can pay it on time. Also now you can train and get stronger"

"Yeah Luce that way you won't be so weak and then maybe then you can join the team again" Natsu said with a childish grin but all I heard was weak. Natsu thought I was weak, they all did.

"So Luce are you okay with this?" Natsu asked.

My first thought was no I was not okay with this but then I saw Lisanna's nervous and guilty face and smiled a soft sad smile. I knew there was really only one answer and so still feeling numb and overwhelmed I answered.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Anyway guys I should probably get home before the storm gets worse I'll see you later."

After saying that I got up of my seat and walked through the silent guild towards the door. The silence was broken by Mira.

"Wait Lucy you shouldn't go out in this weather it isn't safe"

I turned around with a sad broken smile and let a single silent tear slip from my eye. At this the guild that had begun whispering about what had just happened went silent again. I turned back to the door and without looking back ran out into the rain. The last thing I heard before the door shut behind me was the guild going into an uproar. I ran home getting soaked by the rain and hearing the thunder booming around me but I still felt numb inside. I got to my front door and went inside locking it behind me before locking all the windows. I really didn't want to be disturbed right now. I went to the bathroom and ran a bath before sinking into the hot water. The events that had just happened kept running through my mind and I was trying to think of where it all went so wrong. As I got out of the bath and into my pajamas the word weak kept repeating in my head. I got into bed and buried my head into my pillow before the dam broke and I felt all the hurt that my team had caused me. I cried into my pillow and the storm raged outside as if mirroring my emotions. As I cried I felt exhaustion overtake me and fell asleep with the storm still raging and tears still streaming from my eyes.


End file.
